And They Called It Cubby Love
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: A story about Nala and Simba when they were cubs and how they discover feelings face rivals and how they eventually fall in love
1. Chapter 1: New Members of The Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king or any of the characters they belong to Walt Disney I am merely borrowing them for the purposes of this story. The story however is mine and any reference to locations i.e. "Pride Rock" are creations of Walt Disney**

**Summary: Well this is my first fan fiction and since i have loved the film since I was like 6 I'm going to do it on TLK: D. Feel free to offer criticism but don't be too cruel, basically about Simba and Nala as cubs **

And They Called It Cubby Love

Chapter 1: New members of the pride

A hearty sunny beat down on the savannah and the animals grazed, leapt, bounded and ran. All except that is for one. King Mufasa paced the inside of pride rock nerves tingling and fur on end. The king was about to step up to the most frightening prospect he had ever encounted...parenthood. His mate Sarabi had gone into labour in the early hours of that morning and Mufasa had not seen or heard from her since the lionesses took her into the den. Zazu the orange billed bird and close friend of the kings was Mufasa's major domo, and from the look of how he soared was worried about something.

"Sire am I too late!" he exclaimed landing in a swift and graceful bow, the king held a scowl before he smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"No Zazu you are right on time as always" the king beamed as the bird sighed in relief. Mufasa climbed the incline of Pride Rock and stood proud at the peak looking out across the vast plains that were his to rule, a huge sea of animals had come to witness the birth of their future king. Mufasa stood proud his thick mane blowing in the wind for a good few minutes before a soft voice floated out of the den.

"Come see your cub my King" the alluring voice of his mate drew the breath from Mufasa's lungs as he turned and hurried inside to the birthing chamber. There lay Sarabi practically glowing with pride as she cupped her new born son between her paws, and Mufasa could do little more than beam. Nuzzling his mate the king looked down on the young prince his golden fur the same as his fathers and soft tender paws of his mother. Rafiki the old baboon and Sharman to the king hobbled into the den a broad smile on his lips as he clapped eyes on the new parents, he opened his arms and grasped Mufasa in a tight embrace his eyes full of mystery and wisdom. Standing over the young cub Sarabi gave him a quick lick on the top of his head to awake the small ball of golden fur. The cub rolled over and gazed up with chocolate brown eyes to meet the red rimmed wise ones. The old monkey broke open a large fruit and wiped a small portion over the cub's forehead; he then scooped up a handful of dust and sprinkled it over the juice making the cub sneeze. The sneeze drew a grin from Mufasa who nuzzled Sarabi once more before Rafiki lifted the cub to his shoulder smiling reassuringly at Sarabi and Mufasa, he then took a steady climb with the cub to the top of pride rock and held the young prince up for the world to see. The gathering animals grunted, whinnied and roared for their future king.

Zazu stood beside the proud couple still nuzzling each other affectionately, and then feeling self conscious voiced the thing the whole den wanted to know. "Sire I don't mean to interrupt but what is the name of our new future king?" the king exchanged a look with his mate and replied "Simba"

On the edge of the savannah bordering on the desert trudged a tired lioness carrying her one week old cub in her mouth. The lionesses name was Sarafina and she carried her daughter Nala from across the desert banished by her own pride for mating with the king when he already had a mate. Had it not been for king Serbs merciful nature she would be dead and her cub killed, however as punishment for her attraction to the male whom she had loved since a cub she had been banished to find another pride or starve. In the distance the weary Sarafina saw the outline of a mighty rock erecting itself from the landscape. Her decision that day though she didn't realise it would change the very course of her daughter's life, Sarafina decided to leave her cub with a different pride and leave from shame to live alone. So she trudged the lonely path towards pride rock with her heart heaving with every step the burden of her daughter would soon be transferred from her mouth and body to her soul and her heart. She loved her Nala she was the only thing that reminded her of Serb the love of her life and savour. Little did she know that the king of these lands was more powerful and far more dangerous than her previous home.

Sarafina arrived at pride rock her paws sore her back strained and her stomach empty, but she didn't care her Nala was asleep on her back curled up safe and warm unaware that it could be the last time she ever had contact with her mother. Sarafina pulled her starving and feebler frame up the sharp jagged rocks towards the mouth of the den of pride rock, nerves kicking in she lay Nala down and stepped over her as she swallowed her fear and voiced a requesting hello into the cave. "Hello? I'm looking for the king of these great lands?"

Her voice reverberated off the inside of the dens walls and a mighty lion stepped from the shadows shaking his huge main out of his eyes, the king studied the young lioness in wonder and shock. What shocked him even more was her skinny and dirty tan coat, her tell tale sign that she wasn't a member of his pride. But the more shocking thing was the lioness held no shame, she stood proud and scared. The king stepped forward and announced himself.

"I am Mufasa king of the pride lands! Who are you?" Mufasa's booming voice awoke Nala who turned a curious blue eye on the lion before her she cocked her head to one side as Sarafina bowed her tan head low to the ground and replied. "I am Sarafina I have no home, no pride. I have been discarded for my hearts wishes and needs, but I don't want my child to suffer for my life. Please your majesty will one of your lionesses take my cub and raise her as their own so that she need not die for me nor that she may feel the shame I carry. I will leave your kingdom and never return but please I beg of you be merciful for my child" Sarafina's voice cracked slightly as a single tear fell from her turquoise eye. Mufasa regarded the half starved lioness and pitied her, but she had committed a heinous crime at her old pride how could it be sure her daughter would not be the same. Sarabi pulled up beside her mate and smiled at the young lioness. "Whatever your crimes you love your cub enough to entrust complete strangers with her and with no gain but to have her live. But a cub needs her mother I know I'm a mother myself" she said smiling at Mufasa.

Sarafina nodded sorrow gripping her heart worse, she couldn't hunt anymore she was weak ready to die and her daughter would soon follow however the queens voice stayed her paws as she prepared to pick her cub up. "You will stay with us as a queen's privilege you will be my guest and I'm sure Mufasa would agree". Sarabi looked enquiringly at her mate whom to her surprise shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry but you have committed the worst of all crimes and despite my better wishes I feel it is my duty to deny your request" Mufasa's voice was sad and sympathetic but final and Sarafina nodded accepting her fate and turned to move Nala away from the kind king. Sarabi however had other ideas, she blocked Sarafina's path and claimed happily that she knew how she could stay. Mufasa and Sarafina both cocked their heads curiously. "Muffy how many cubs have been birthed this year?"

Mufasa frowned in thought, "Six" Sarabi nodded and continued, "And what are their genders?" again Mufasa frowned in thought, "All male" and then it sunk in.

There were six cubs, they were all male. Simba was prince, he was male. There were no females his age aside this new cub before them.

Mufasa smiled and addressed Sarafina firmly but kindly, "Very well you and your cub are welcome to stay on two conditions." Sarafina blinked her mouth agape in shock she only had to hear his conditions and she was no worse off but she could be better off and she kept Nala with her but safe.

"One, you are to remain close to my mate and when you are strong once more you will be a member of the hunting party, where you will work as everyone else, and two, your daughter is to be betrothed to my son when they are old enough. My son needs a mate in the future and we have none of his age"

Sarafina was delighted, her daughter would be with her and safe AND she had a future in royalty. The two conditions were not only fair but ideal for her; however she kept her dignity intact.

"King Mufasa, your majesty I accept your conditions and will be happy to serve you" she said bowing with grace.

Mufasa smiled and returned her bow with a slight incline of the head; he passed his mate nuzzling her and stepped over towards the grass to start his morning patrol.

Nala staggers beside her mother as the three lionesses walk into the den in order to greet Simba.

**First time writing Fanfic so come on review give me a chance ehhh? lol next chapter will be up ASAP and unlike some authors i wont give up on this until its finished :) oh and ive changed a few things to fit the story Nala and Simba start off shy together and yes there will be cute bits in the next couple of chapters**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions And Bullies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king or any of the characters they belong to Walt Disney I am merely borrowing them for the purposes of this story. The story however is mine and any reference to locations i.e. "Pride Rock" are creations of Walt Disney**

**Wow thanks for the 2 great reviews really brought some confidence to me. Il try and update the story once a day if I can't manage that il update it minimum once a week **** might have a slight problem in a couple of weeks when I'm changing word processor from Word 2007 to Word 2003 but it shouldn't be too much of a problem :D well here it is the second chapter enjoy**

And They Called It Cubby Love

Chapter 2: Introductions and Bullies

Sarafina led the curious Nala into the den of pride rock for the first time and Sarabi smiled as the two lionesses gazed in wonder at their new home. Nala looked at her mother for some kind of explanation; Sarafina lifted Nala onto her back and turned with glassy eyes to Sarabi.

"I cannot thank you enough you highness, your kindness knows no boundaries" Sarabi chuckled slightly, "Please everyone calls me your highness at first but you are a member of our pride now, call me Sarabi only animals outside the pride must call me that" Sarafina smiled slightly the queen was so friendly for her position, the queen at her old pride had been stony faced and demanding. Sarabi padded over to a small golden orb lying on the floor, she lay beside it and licked the top of its head. Nala cocked her head to one side wondering what it could be she nuzzled her mother's back in a silent question. Sarafina walked forwards humbly she quietly she explained, "That must be the prince, Sarabi did say she was a mother too, this must be her cub." Nala looked between her mother's eyes and the cub and lay down deeper onto her mother's back her ears falling flat. Sarafina grinned mischievously, "Nala your not shy are you" Nala shook her head violently almost falling off her mother's back. Sarabi grinned over and beckoned for them to come meet her child. Sarafina walked over with Nala hiding between her shoulder blades. Simba looked up at the new lioness standing over him smiling, his ears popped up fully and he cocked his head adorably.

"Awww Sarabi he's adorable, come on Nala come and see the young prince" Sarafina laid down and allowed Nala to cautiously climb off her mother's back and head bowed ears flat walk over to Simba who was looking around excitedly. Nervously with her head still bent Nala broke the silence as the two adults looked on happily.

"Hello" Nala's voice was low and quiet, as Simba looked up exclaiming suddenly shocking everyone, "Hi pretty girl" he smiled until he realized what he said. Nala blushed slightly and Simba hid in behind his mother. The two adults laughed, Nala looking at her feet.

"I'm sure the two of you will be great friends Nala" Sarabi told her as Sarafina lifted her for her sleep.

A few months had passed and now the two cubs were allowed to play outside with the other cubs. Simba had grown into a mischievous but brave young cub, his golden fur had grown thicker and shinier and his chocolate eyes had grown much less innocent. Right now he was busy preparing a prank for Zazu with three of his friends, Ziza, Tuza and Resaf; all had dark tan coats in varying shades and had green eyes. All three were brothers and had befriended Simba very quickly. Simba was the leader of this little gang and needless to say Zazu had lost a fair few feathers since he had become so. Nala walked around the corner nervously, she had never dared try to play with the boys before, she just stayed inside and slept or she would go and play with the other animals the girls. But her mother had said that she had to mingle with the prides lion cubs or she'd never really fit in, so here she was hiding from them at the moment wondering how to introduce herself.

"I don't know Simba Zazu said he'd tell your dad if he caught you setting up another prank" Ziza claimed eyes darting in all directions.

"Relax by the time its set up Zazu won't know what happened" Simba smirked as he pulled a rock out of the way of a little mini den.

"Hey guys erm whatccha doing?" Nala asked shyly, Ziza rolled his eyes and Tuza laughed, Resaf groaned.

"Aww man the girl is here gross" Ziza looked at Tuza, "I know where gonna get girl cooties now" and finally Resaf threw his piece in. "Go away girl go play with your little butterfly friends" Nala looked down how could they be so mean to her.

"What's the matter is the little girl who doesn't leave the den gonna cry, go back to your mommy I'm sure it's time for your next bath it's been what three seconds since your last one, don't want to ruin your ugly coat" the three boys laughed at Nala as tears welled up in her eyes. She so desperately wanted friends; the other animals could hardly be regarded as friends when they were to be eaten when the lionesses hunted.

"Why don't you go get some friends weirdo, oh I forgot you're a loser" Ziza laughed and Nala's tears finally shed her head bowed as the water fell from her eyes. She turned to go her heart aching from loneliness when a new voice cut above the laughter.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" the lion cubs pointed to Nala and laughed harder. Nala began to cry harder she had never been so humiliated in all her life. Simba looked at Nala sobbing and felt uneasy, she didn't seem that bad to him. "Hey leave her alone it's not like she tried to kiss you or anything that gross right." Simba bounded over to Nala and sat next to her his eyes gleaming. "Hey are you ok?" The three boys laughed once more and called over to Simba and Nala.

"See ya later Simba bye looser"

"Have fun with your new girlfriend"

"Careful she doesn't give you cooties"

Nala hid her face in her paws as she cried her eyes out. Simba placed a paw on her delicate back something she wasn't expecting. She looked up at him her eyes a soaking blue. He smiled at her and sat beside her. Nala grinned weakly back, he hadn't said anything mean yet so did this mean she didn't hate her?

"Will you…um will you be my friend" Nala stuttered her confidence smashed, she was looking him in the eye as he fumbled.

"Oh erm well just friends I mean I don't like want a girlfriend you know" she shook her head quickly "Just friends"

Simba glanced over his shoulder to where the three brothers had disappeared not moments before.

"Well erm I don't know..." Simba looked into Nala's eyes and saw the hurt that the brothers had left her with, he felt so sorry for her she must have been really lonely.

"Ok sure we can be friends" Simba smiled as Nala looked up at him happiness glowing in her face. He wanted her to be his friend? Nala? Nala actually had a friend? Unable to contain her joy she jumped to her feet and placed her head next to his, "Thank you!" Simba moved his head away suddenly as though he had been shocked but quickly collected himself and padded over to the prank he was setting up. Nala rushed over to help him, "What should I do?"

"Hide and when Zazu comes to see what I'm doing pounce on him" he grinned mischievously their moment of awkwardness fading quickly.

Zazu who had been watching the cubs for sometime nodded his head approvingly as Mufasa sat beside him.

"You must be very proud of your son sire." Zazu beamed and Mufasa grinned happily, "I am"

A look of mischief spread across Mufasa's face identical to that of his son's. "Zazu let them pull this prank on you, they need to do something together to get them to be close friends" Zazu looked down and sighed and flew down. Mufasa watched him go and watched as Simba called over to Nala and the two exchanged a look that would be there trademark.

**There we go chapter 2, still need reviews or I don't know who's reading it ;) look forward to hearing from you, there's going to be more of Nala and Simba's friendship later on and in about 2 chapters time there will be a bit of the first romantic side ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Crushes And Storms

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king or any of the characters they belong to Walt Disney I am merely borrowing them for the purposes of this story. The story however is mine and any reference to locations i.e. "Pride Rock" are creations of Walt Disney**

**Had some great reviews thanks guys :D looks like I'll have to up my game a little ok so a little bit of a crush starting now, little sweet chapter and I'm thinking of brining scar in at some point, but don't worry he's not the evil one, this is a different story, scars just a bit of a womanizer in this ;) enjoy**

And They Called It Cubby Love

Chapter 3: Crushes and Storms

Nala lay beside her mother the early morning light creeping in through the den opening she had no intention of getting up at that point. Simba had other ideas, ideas that involved him and Nala being up and out of pride rock before anyone else. Zazu had already picked up on this and after informing Mufasa had been assigned to watch them. Though the king had other thoughts as to why they wanted to be alone, it was apparent that Simba liked Nala more than the other cubs they were best friends after all but it wouldn't take much to think that there was more to see. Zazu couldn't help but wonder if young Simba was a little closer to Nala than either of them realized. Simba nudged Nala slightly with his head whispering her name. Nala stirred slightly and opened one bleary eyes as the delicate pupil focused onto Simba's golden face he grinned his mischievous grin. Nala smiled up at him no matter what time in the morning she couldn't help but smile at him. She tilted her head slightly to look at him properly and licked her paw idly.

"Come on I gotta show you something really cool!" Simba proclaimed proudly sitting up straight. Nala giggled slightly she also had a knack of doing that lately too what was wrong with her? Simba just looked curiously at her as she brought herself back to reality.

"Where is it?" she asked acting as though she'd seen everything he had to show although inside she was burning with curiosity. The smile faltered on Simba's face and he seemed to be contemplating something rather quickly, "Erm I'll show you when we get there just wait a bit whilst I wake Zazu or my dad will ground me again" Nala nodded and continued to stretch and wake herself properly, then she realized something, since when did Simba want Zazu around? This had to be some sort of prank which involved Zazu; chuckling Nala blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"Zazu…Zazu! ZAZU!" Simba whispered frantically at the hornbill shaking him awake, finally he did. "Oh young master couldn't you give an old bird a little more sleep before you prank him to high heavens?" Zazu murmured open one bleary eye. Simba looked awkward very awkward as though he wanted to say something but didn't want to say it aloud.

"Is there something wrong young Simba?" Zazu sat up and waited patiently as Simba glanced around.

"I told Nala I had something really cool to show her but I don't what do I do?" Zazu blinked registering what Simba said.

"And why did you tell Nala this may I ask?"Zazu folded his wings in a curious manner as Simba thought hard.

"I...er… guess I just wanted to spend time with her and it was all I could think of" Simba seemed interested in his paws all of a sudden a faint pink tinge creeping its way into face. Zazu grinned and dared to ask question that could well get him pranked to hell and back later. "Do you have a crush on Nala?" Simba looked horrified at the thought remembering where he was and that so many of the pride were still asleep he kept his voice lower than he would have liked to. "No that's just gross eww!" Zazu nodded deciding to press it later and got up stretching his wings wide, he yawned and beckoned for Simba to come along, "Just show her a tree or something and say its special to you" Zazu smiled, Simba visibly relaxed when he found he had someone to talk to about these things.

Simba bounded over to Nala who was sitting at the mouth of the den impatiently waiting for him and Zazu.

"What took you so long?" she called over to a suspiciously pink Simba. Simba shook his head and excuse already planted in his head by Zazu, "Zazu didn't wanna wake up" Zazu nodded tiredly at the half lie. He took a low flight as the two cubs headed off towards the watering hole chatting happily. Finally curiosity got the better of Nala and she turned both her full eyes on Simba who found himself feeling a little warmer than usual, "So where are we going?" Simba thought back to that morning.

"Oh um I found this really cool tree that's kinda special to me" Nala scoffed then chuckled slightly.

"Oh come on Simba we both know nothings all that special to you", without thinking Simba retaliated to the stinging remark.

"Well you are"

Nala stopped dead in her tracks, did he just nah he can't have not Simba, he couldn't have a crush on her right he doesn't like girls in that way. Simba in contrast quickened his pace trying to hide his reddening face, why did he just say that to her? I mean sure he thought she was special she was his best friend but to admit it was just….wrong against the laws of nature.

"What?" Nala exclaimed her eyes wide with shock.

"You'll see when we get there" Simba called back quickly recovering.

"Oh" Nala sighed maybe she had gotten ahead of herself he wouldn't like her more than a friend, but then why did that bother her? She needed to talk to Zazu or her mother and as Zazu was closer she needed and excuse.

She jogged up to Simba's side and tried too subtly attract Zazu's attention, she picked up a small pebble with her tail and flicked it quickly into the air, it collided with the bottom of Zazu's beak rather hard and he somersaulted in the air before plummeting to the ground. Simba carried on walking as though nothing had happened giving Nala the chance to speak to Zazu, she called that she'd catch up and that she just needed to stop for the "bushes" for a moment.

Simba nodded and sat down waiting for Nala while he himself fell into the depths of thought.

Nala nudged Zazu onto his feet and whispered in his ear that she needed some advice; Zazu nodded and quickly chivvied her into one of the bushes out of sight.

"What is it?" Zazu snapped a bruise forming below his beak.

"I… erm I was kinda wondering if Simba to you about me or any other cubs for that matter" Deciding she didn't have the courage to ask out and out Nala tried to be sly about asking about Simba. Zazu however saw right through her as though she was glass he however humored her.

"Well he did mention you earlier why do you ask?" Nala drew circles with her claw as though she wasn't really all that bothered by his answer inside however her stomach did a funny swooping sensation like she was falling or flying.

"Oh erm I just wondered because of something he said" Zazu cocked his head to one side his eyes narrowed slightly, "And what might he have said?" Nala looked away blushing deeply, "That he thought I was special… I mean I might have imagined it but I think he said it" She fumbled with the words and looked down sure that Zazu would laugh at her for being so ridiculous. Zazu however didn't laugh he did smile though and pushed gently.

"Nala do you have a crush on Simba?" Zazu asked the suddenly very shy cub. Silently and without looking at Zazu she nodded blushing furiously. Zazu beamed happily thinking this was going to be the prank of the century now Nala wouldn't keep pouncing on him if she wanted her little secret keeping,

"Well then Nala I suggest you tell him when you both a little older and try to hide it a bit better" he added winking at the stunned cub.

Nala nodded quickly and added as though in a hurry to end the conversation, "Will you tell me if he talks about me Zazu please?"

Zazu was about to refuse the bruise under his beak throbbing and his missing feathers creating a draft when he saw the anxiety and gentle caring in the young girl's eyes. She was a cub having her first crush who was he to ruin what little self esteem she had.

"Of course young Nala provided you don't pounce on me so much or at least not so hard?" Nala giggled and agreed. The two of them walked over to Simba as he lay looking at the sky the clouds building rapidly. Zazu noticed them too, "Erm I think we should get back to pride rock and go visit the ancient tree another time Simba!" he called and Simba thankfully agreed. The two cubs ran towards pride rock with Zazu flying at the same speed so that he didn't lose them. By the time the three of them had got back to pride rock their coats were soaked and the rain was pouring down hard. Nala lay down in front of the den with her mother and Simba trotted over to his parents, Mufasa was just lying down to sleep and Sarabi was ready to join him as soon as she saw Simba heading over. Simba lay down in front of his mother but a few feet away allowing Sarabi some breathing space. Sarafina fell into a peaceful sleep after Nala had been bathed. Nala however watched the rain she was terrified of storms ever since she was little, though her mother thought she had grown out of it by now thunderstorms petrified Nala. A crack of lightening illuminated the den causing Nala to flatten her ears, but a crack of booming thunder ripped through the air sending her fleeing to the back of the den not caring where she was going.

"Ooof!" Nala tripped on a small warm furry object when her eyes adjusted to the gloom she realized it was Simba who had just been woken up.

"Nala? What's wrong?" he yawned as Nala shook terrified of the weather.

"I'm really scared of storms please don't laugh at me" she told him a tear of shame falling from her eye, Simba looked at her one thing he didn't understand is how she was always quick to get upset, must be something to do with having only one friend.

What Simba didn't know is that he was not only her only friend but the only cub that didn't pick on her. She felt very vulnerable and insecure about herself something only she knew.

"Why would I laugh at you Nala you're my best friend" Simba asked incredulously. Nala opened her eyes and looked into his sincere brown ones, her heart skipped a beat and she felt very self conscious.

"Erm c…can I sleep with you just for tonight?" she asked shyly

"Yeah sure ok" Simba replied kindly allowing her to lie down next to him.

Nala nervously lay beside him and watched the den opening her ears flat against her head and her stomach twisting in knots. "Thank you Simba" she whispered gratefully. Usually he would push her away from him saying it was gross to be so close to a girl, something they both joked about, but now he seemed to be just as comfortable with it as her. The lightening lit the sky once more and the thunder rumbled louder than before causing Nala to nuzzle into Simba's side. He woke with a start and looked down to see the top of Nala's head hidden beneath his chest her body trembling. Checking to see that everyone was asleep Simba placed his arm around her hugging her closer to him, he felt her trembling lessen immediately and the warmth from his side made him feel drowsy.

Nala's heart was beating like crazy; he actually put his arm around her? She felt so warm and safe. She didn't dare look at him for her face felt very hot and must have been crimson by now. She couldn't help but think it was very sweet of Simba to look after her like this, she'd never had a friend like Simba before, true she had never had a friend before but there was something different about him. She took a quiet breath and bravely nuzzled into his side once more the warmth of his fur stealing her breath but she didn't care, he didn't move but fell into a peaceful sleep. Nala tried to stay awake she was sure she was dreaming, she'd wake up in the morning next to her mother and realize it was all a dream, however her eyes began to droop and despite the rain and the storm and the howling winds, she slipped into a deep sleep laid hugged close and tight next to Simba who's paw draped over her back around her shoulders and on the ground beside her head.

Feeling her daughters' absence Sarafina rushed over to Sarabi to see if she'd seen Nala, the sight that greeted her was not what she expected. She rushed quietly over to Sarabi waking her friend gently, the two lionesses woke Mufasa and the three of them gazed down at the two cubs that lay before them. Simba's golden fur unmistakable even in the poor light mingling with Nala's tan coat. Mufasa grinned at the sight of his son and heir embracing a terrified cub that would one day be his mate. Mufasa looked Sarabi and the two of them sighed, "It looks like our son is harboring a bit of a crush for young Nala he whispered to Sarabi Sarafina nodding her agreement. Sarabi winked, "Don't let him hear that he still won't admit it let keep Zazu watching them and find out what goes through our son's head" she suggested. Nala just grinned in her sleep keeping her head close to the side of Simba's who didn't so much as twitch at the intimate contact between them.

**Hey guys sorry couldn't wait to add this chapter as soon as it entered my head I had to put it, Scar will be in the next chapter folks and I'm actually dying to get the next chapter up but I'm going to be busy all week so it'll probably be tomorrow night it gets put up lol. Keep those lovely reviews coming more sweet moments to come later :D peace dudes and dudettes**


	4. Chapter 4:Tears And Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king or any of the characters they belong to Walt Disney I am merely borrowing them for the purposes of this story. The story however is mine and any reference to locations i.e. "Pride Rock" are creations of Walt Disney**

**Hey 7 great reviews maybe I'm actually alright at this :D. Well personally I thought I left a bit out where Nala gets bullied the first was just a meeting. So there will be some nastiness towards Nala in this next chapter but don't worry Nala lovers Simba will be there for her as we see him being a little more intimate with her ;) but remember he still thinks girls a gross outside the den so I gotta work a bit more of she's got a major crush on him bits in well enjoy I'll try and get the update for this up tomorrow night ;)**

And They Called It Cubby Love

Chapter 4: Tears and confessions

Nala could hear gentle bird song but was still unable to lift her heavy lidded eyes. Any minute now Simba would pad over to awake her so he could show her another "cool" thing. She was sure that running over to him last night and being so close to his golden fur had been a dream. She didn't want to open her eyes and see her mother's tan fur right now she wanted to open them and find that Simba was embracing her lovingly… whoa that was too much to wish for her face flushed at the thought. Great she hadn't even woke up and she was blushing how could she go five minutes without embarrassing herself when she couldn't do it asleep? She was hoping for too much as if Simba would ever look at her twice, even when he was ready to look at girls and maybe get a girlfriend he'd want the pretty girls not her. The reject, the leftover. Nala's chest ached when she saw him with another girl, adoring her for being so beautiful when she knew that even if they were best friends he'd never like her anymore than he did right now. She inhaled a familiar smell but it wasn't the scent of her mother, it was more familiar… dirtier, wetter, rougher warmer.

Nala opened one eye, completely domination her line of sight was a Simba's muzzle, his eyes still shut in a deep slumber. Nala's heart banged in her chest threatening to burst her ribcage it wasn't a dream, there in front of her was Simba. His arm was still draped over her and there front paws were inches from each other as though he had fallen asleep holding her paw. Nala tried her very best to not leap around for joy he was so close she could almost lick his cheek she could almost… kiss him. Who would know he was sound asleep and nobody else was up yet.

Zazu perched watching the two cubs, he had been out early surveying the damage caused by the rains. He watched as Nala awoke gently and fought a laugh when her face turned beetroot red from the proximity of their faces. He silently prayed that Simba would realize his feelings for Nala or at least admit he had a crush on her it was painfully obvious. Nala had admitted it but then she could hardly hide it as insecure as she was it was blatantly obvious her mind was always on Simba.

Simba opened his eyes to find several lionesses standing over him; they all had looks of awe and lovingness on them. They all seemed to echo the same words repeatedly, sweet? Cute? Adorable? What did they all mean? He was sweet, cute and adorable? But they would stand over him every morning if that was the case. It was then Simba realized his left arm was numb and his right paw was over something soft. His mother? He hadn't slept with his mother since he was a newborn so that couldn't be it. He never slept with his father; he looked down to see the sleeping face of an incredibly beautiful cub, it took Simba a moment to realize it was Nala. Nala was lying asleep next to him; moreover she was lying with his arm draped over her protectively. But it was more the fact that he was close enough to kiss her the thought entered Simba's head and lingered, friends kissed didn't they now and again right? Then he mentally shook himself remembering where he was and what happened the night before. The other lionesses continued to croon and twitter like old hens. Nala awoke slowly her deep sea eyes surrounding the tiny pinpricks of her shining pupils. She stared into Simba's chocolate brown eyes and sighed gently. Simba tried to jump up but found his legs tangled with her tale and fell on top of her, their mouths met for a brief second and Simba leapt to his feet and bolted through the mouth of the den into the pride lands his face glowing. Which was nothing compared to Nala's she had never felt her heartbeat fly so fast before. She almost collapsed from the europium she was in. The lionesses had all but quieted down on the contrary they twittered louder.

Sarafina fought her way into the centre of the crowd of lionesses to find her daughter looking dazed and happy her face positively glowing.

"Saffy Simba just kissed Nala!" One of the younger lionesses squealed unable to contain herself, at her words Nala blushed crimson and looked at the ground grinning stupidly.

"And by the looks of it our little Nala doesn't seem too upset by it" another pointed out winking at Nala who grinned wider drawing circles on the ground with her paw, she didn't know where to put herself she was redder than the night before. Sarafina sat beside her daughter and smiled down at her, "Well dear is there something you want to tell the group?" one of the traditions of a lioness was to admit to the group of other lionesses something personal that the male lions were not to hear. It kept the females closer together. Nala sat staring at the ground avoiding everyone's eyes, she hadn't said a word yet but she couldn't stop smiling, she nodded slowly. The group fell silent watching the young cub swallow nervously.

"I… erm…w…well…I…h...have a c…crush on Simba" she stammered growing if it were possible steadily redder. The lionesses started jabbering away in a girly manner some even giggling slightly at the cuteness of the situation.

"So that's why you were cuddling up to each other last night is it?" Sarafina nudged Nala slightly making her giggle slightly, "No mom, the storm scared me and Simba err kinda hugged me" the last part was barely audible but the cavernous den rang the words around loudly. Sarabi grinned gently gazing down at Nala who was busy trying to hide her face in her chest, so her son was openly showing and interest in Nala, to a degree.

"Awwww look how red she's gone she really likes him, and he gave her a quick kiss, no wonder she's looking so happy" one of the lionesses sang to them in a sing song voice. Zazu flapped over and bowed before Sarabi who smiled at him.

"Ahh Zazu would you kindly find young Simba and find out his view on the situation?" Zazu beamed up and gladly took wing after Simba. The group dispersed leaving Nala with her mother who felt rather tired still.

"Go and play Nala I'm going for a quick nap" Sarafina licked her dizzy daughters head and lay back down.

Nala staggered outside her head spinning and her heart beating a little gentler than before when she ran into two girl cubs that had been birthed three days after Nala's arrival. Sanza and Hadrina both of whom hated Nala and didn't pass up the opportunity to bring her down.

"Well, well look what it is" Sanza proclaimed cruelly, Nala stopped and glared at Sanza. Hadrina had told Sanza all about how Nala and Simba was that morning and rather than staying out of everyone's way she had devised a cunning plan in which to turn Nala's joy into agony.

"We heard about Simba's little kiss this morning" Sanza teased, Nala grinned goofily again her mind cast back to that moment.

"I wouldn't smile he's kissed all the girls in the pride so far, he's only ever run away from you! God he must realize how ugly you are now probably why he doesn't want you near him isn't that what he said Hadrina?" Hadrina nodded evilly the two sitting down whilst Nala stared shocked and unbelieving.

"You're lying!" Nala yelled a pang hitting her chest. Sanza's eyes glinted at the reaction she had caused, "Well then tell me why Zazu looked so desperate to get him? Simba was trying to get away from you so fast he didn't realize where he was running" Nala's eyes widened she was right, Zazu had looked panicked maybe Simba did hate her now. Maybe he did think she was revolting. Nala held back the tears as the searing pain of Sanza's words cut into her like a hot knife. Hadrina pitched in, "Why don't you go play with your _friend_!" she sneered nastily. Nala's eyes overflowed and the first tear fell a gentle sob wrenching itself from her body.

Hadrina pulled a face pretending she was thinking for a moment, "Oh wait a minute you don't have any friends I forgot, the boys think your ugly and we can't stand you!" the words striking into Nala horribly as most of what they spoke was true. The tears ran like rivers now as Sanza pushed Nala to the ground and pressed down on her tail. Nala cried in pain and sobs rocked her body as Sanza put more pressure on her tail not releasing her. Hadrina as usual slipped a snide yet unintelligent comment into the fray.

"Say you're and ugly freak that nobody likes!" Nala shook her head but Sanza pressed harder on her tail making Nala cry with all her heart.

"I'm and ugly freak that nobody likes!" Nala called out causing both Sanza and Hadrina to laugh out loud; they walked away from Nala who lay on the floor sobbing hugging her tail. After a while she climbed to her feet and wandered over to an old oak tree by the watering hole.

Simba sat beneath and old tree fear gripping his heart as Zazu tried his best to calm the panicking cub.

"What if she hates me Zazu? I kissed her I mean it's so gross!" Simba started pacing Zazu trying to grab Simba's tail

"I mean we're friends why should we kiss, I just left her there standing on her own to explain to our parents!" Simba wore a horrified expression.

Zazu finally clambered onto Simba's back,

"Young master calm down, she doesn't hate you, she as happy you were there for her" Zazu claimed exasperatedly, Simba sat down, "But she looked so shocked when I tripped up"

Zazu looked Simba in the eye and blinked a silent question.

"OK...Ok I have a little crush on Nala" he said blushing.

"Oh how cute, my nephew finally has a taste for women" A deep biting voice cut their discussion short as Scar stood above the two of them grinning scarily. Zazu gulped he never really liked Scar seeing as though he was always one way or another trying to insert Zazu into his stomach.

"Uncle Scar!" Simba leapt up the one lion who would know what to do would be Scar he had loads of girlfriends. Scar smiled at his nephew wondering what preposterously innocent idea had lodged itself in Simba's tiny brain.

"Uncle Scar what do you do if you err like a girl but you think you upset them" he asked eagerly. Scar thought for a moment finally deciding on the cleaner of answers, "I go after another"

Simba cocked his head slightly he didn't understand it made sense but he didn't want anyone else.

"But what if you really like her?" Scar mulled it over before reaching the conclusion that his nephew would have to be stark raving bonkers, incredibly stupid or desperate to ask for Scar's help on how to secure a successful relationship, as far as commitment went Scar had a longer yellow streak than a stampede of diaphoretic rhinos.

"Well then I suggest you let her know how you feel and try to charm her into your arms" Scar finally settled on before lying down in the shade for a snooze. Zazu who prepared to insult Scar stopped and thought, it as fair advice. No it was good advice, it was perfect advice. He stood shocked as Scar closed his eyes and Simba set a determined look on his face, he was ready to tell Nala how he felt about her. Before he set off he spotted Nala walking towards them her head bent ears flat with tears running down her face. By the looks of her she was heart broken.

Simba bounded over to her his heart heavy was this because of him?

"Nala what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Nala looked at him with pain in her eyes she tried to be angry but fell into his side crying her heart out.

"Nala what's wrong? Please tell me" he said as her head slipped under his chin. Nala told Simba everything, he moved closer to her and allowed her to hug his chest, he rest his head on the top of hers smiling gently. She looked at him her eyes shining bright from the wetness in them. Simba gasped his heart hammering and his face heating up.

"Erm Nala your eyes" Nala gasped and turned her head, oh god he hates them he thinks I'm ugly, this single thought ran through her as she shivered with anxiety.

"What about them?" she asked terrified of his response and hiding them from view.

"There beautiful" he stated simply and awestruck. Nala looked at him the red creeping into her face, stomach doing back flips. Nala blurted out blindly, "I really like you Simba!" the shock registering in her face did nothing to mask the joy on his. "I really like you too Nala". Nala stared blankly at him her mind trying to keep her standing. Nala's legs seemed to be made of jelly all of a sudden.

"Erm Nala will you erm will you be my girlfriend?" he asked crimson in the face. Nala leapt on Simba pinning him to the ground a playful spark glimmering in her eye, as she licked his cheek. "YES!"

Simba sat up very red and extremely quiet and made a decision.

"Take me to these two that keep upsetting you, I want a word with them." His tone was final and his jaw set. Simba was going to look after Nala even if it meant risking his life.

**Well what do you think? REVIEWS! Yes there will be a couple more chapters before I close it, but look out for some more of my stories, I will do a bit of lion king and some others, I will be doing a lot of Simba and Nala as cubs stories, my next one I hope to make at least 10 or 20 chapters long and will involve a much more complex plot to this, but the same rough background let me know what you think? REVIEW! Peaceout**


	5. Chapter 5: Rivalry, Love And Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king or any of the characters they belong to Walt Disney I am merely borrowing them for the purposes of this story. The story however is mine and any reference to locations i.e. "Pride Rock" are creations of Walt Disney**

**Well thanks for the glorious reviews! As requested I'm going to extend the story to a lot longer, and sort of merge two stories I thought of together. In this chapter Simba and Nala re girlfriend and boyfriend but they think it's just as friends, I'm there will be jealousy in this one and don't kill me but I'm going to have Simba fall for one of the other lionesses for a while. Just while he realizes his true feelings for Nala, yes there will be more intimacy though and a bit of bullying against Nala but not as bad as before not yet. I might even cut Zazu some slack and see if he manages to as we say in Yorkshire "pull the birds" ;) so enjoy and **_**IantheShaf **_**I say go for it with your story il happily review it and adding characters isn't that hard if you've got a good plot thought out if you've got good characters the story writes itself dude **** good luck with it let me know what you call it, enjoy!**__

And They Called It Cubby Love

Chapter 5: Rivalry, love and jealousy

The lionesses laughed when Zazu told them what had happened with the two cubs.

"It's rather cute how Nala and Simba are like that, I bet they still see it is just best friends but you know knowing about each other's feelings, there's nothing more heartwarming than a lion asking to be your mate" one of the lionesses sighed lovingly. Sarabi nodded remembering how she and Mufasa had started out in much the same way as Simba and Nala. Nala padded into the den a cute smile upon her face, a bright red tinge in her cheeks. The lionesses beckoned her over already knowing what caused the young girl to be so dazed.

"Well young Nala we heard the good news, you and Simba eh?" Nala giggled blushing slightly

"We are just close friends mom" she mumbled sitting down.

The lionesses looked at each other and grinned.

Zazu flew high over the savannah lost in thought. He'd dedicated his life to serving the king and now as he came to the conclusion that his life was going in circles he realized he seemed to do little more than watch the two young cubs of the pride. And now as he recalled Simba had a crush on Nala though to a further extent than he let on to her. She had a crush on him though she hid more of how she felt. Thinking about it they were probably slowly falling in love, something neither of them realized really, they thought being girlfriend and boyfriend just meant that they didn't get cooties off each other anymore. Zazu felt a slight pull in his wings and he tilted them so that he lost a lot of height and landed on a branch a fair bit out in the savannah in sight of pride rock. He sighed sadly, he knew more about the cubs love lives than he knew about where any other hornbills gathered, he was an outsider to them. Just a stooge for the king, he let his head drop a single tear fighting to enter his eye. But his body had long since numbed itself to the loneliness of his life. Meanwhile unbeknownst to him two branches away say a bright red hornbill female, she too looked out on the savannah with sadness in her heart. Her family had disowned her for being eccentric and obliviously reckless. A tear fell from her eye everyone shunned and hated her for being different. Her name was Sandra but her ordinary name made her no more normal, she did what she wanted to when she wanted to do it and apparently that made her horrible. She let loose a dry sob feeling an aching within her.

Zazu heard a sob from behind him it's sounded like a girl… a girl who was upset. Pushing his own misery to one side he turned to aid her and pushed the leaves to one side, his small honey colored pupils fell onto Sandra's lime green ones. He shot behind the bark of the trunk of the tree releasing a yelp of surprise, he hid his chest rising and falling rapidly. She had been beautiful, truly stunning! Zazu swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat as he drew himself up slightly pink in his face, he pushed the leaves aside once more to see a red horn billed bird with a glum expression upon her perfect face.

"Ahem are you alright miss?" He asked her kindly. Sandra jumped and turned to face a handsome blue bird, his eyes glinting with hidden courage. She stopped sobbing and released a breath she didn't know she had held in. He smiled at her again and held out his wing.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be so upset" he simply stated. Sandra almost swooned nobody had been so kind to herm and here he was a complete stranger offering his wing in comfort to her.

Simba stood proudly in front of Sanza and Hadrina both of whom seemed mildly surprised to see him. Sanza sprang to her feet and swaggered over to the young prince in a flirtiest manner.

"Well hello there Simba" she whispered to him he backed up and bared his teeth menacingly. Hadrina gazed stupidly at Simba he looked so cute when he was mad.

"What did you say to Nala" he demanded angrily. Both lioness cubs blinked and began to worry, what if Nala had said something to him, Sanza knew that deep down Simba was highly protective of Nala and would leap into an inferno to save her.

"We only told her the truth that nobody likes her" Sanza claimed innocently, Simba glared at her viciously making her recoil.

"That's a lie I like her!" he roared proudly a pink tinge climbing into his neck and face. "Stay away from her or you'll have to deal with me" he growled ferociously. He padded towards the den angrily.

Nala lie beside her mother watching the opening to the den, a familiar golden cub wandered into few.

"Simba!" she yelled drawing the attention of every lioness in the den, she bounded over to him and leapt around as he did the same.

Finally they stood panting their noses almost touching. Several voices echoed around the den and caught the cub's attention.

"Ooooooooo!" the lionesses chimed making Nala blush crimson. "Well look at the new cute couple" one of them commented and winked at Simba who began to blush.

"Well go on then Simba give your girlfriend a kiss" Sarafina nudged him closer to a very red and rather breathless Nala. His ears flattened as did hers and he quickly pushed his head towards hers to give her a quick peck. Sarabi crept behind them and shoved Simba onto Nala.

"Now that won't do give her a proper one son" she laughed as Simba and Nala's heads collided their lips meeting. Simba opened his eyes to see two very blue eyes, very close to his.

They broke apart quickly both tomato red. The lionesses whooped and cheered as Nala tripped on her paws in an effort to wipe the goofy smile off her face. Simba smiled at her his tail close to hers and glanced around. The two cubs walked side by side out of the den the lionesses cooing and chatting amongst themselves. Nala couldn't believe how her day was turning out, her best friend and crush had kissed her twice in one day.

Mufasa watched from above them next to Scar.

"Well brother you rendered Zazu speechless if nothing else he seemed to think you gave my son good clean advice." Scar nodded pleased with himself, little did either of them know he would play a key part in Simba and Nala's love life in the not too distant future.

**Sorry been busy lately I'll try to update more often I swear! I know it's kind of a short chapter but writers block its awful truly. Right well time to review! Please leave nice long ones! And yes Zazu has a girlfriend ;) REVIEW PLEASE! PEACE OUT**


	6. Chapter 6: A Broken Heart, An Evil Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king or any of the characters they belong to Walt Disney I am merely borrowing them for the purposes of this story. The story however is mine and any reference to locations i.e. "Pride Rock" are creations of Walt Disney**

**Thanks for the reviews guys really cheered me up. Sorry it took so long to update, I've just been falling apart recently, I'm desperately lonely and nobody wants to give me a chance to be there boyfriend so I've just been really down. People need to remember that guys have feelings too, we hurt, we bleed and we feel the pain of heartbreak just like everyone else. Well people seem to like the sweet coupling so I'm gonna start by creating a series of problems for them to overcome and there will be a bit of Scar interference, remember he's not evil this time. **

And They Called It Cubby Love

Chapter 6: A Broken Heart And An Evil Plan

Zazu held a shaking Sandra in his wings a welcoming and friendly smile upon his beak.

"I...h..h..have no where t...to !" Sandra cried into Zazu's white chest. He stared stunned, "You're not from the pride lands?" he asked her quietly. Sandra shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"I know you're supposed to report me to the king's major domo, please just let me have a bit of a head start before I go." She asked him sadly turning her red back on his, Zazu watched her and a single rebellious thought entered his mind. Yes it was his duty to tell Mufasa that an outside bird had entered the kingdom with no background that they knew of. However his heart panged for her and something he had always tried to teach Simba was that whenever a girl had a hold over your heart, then you would do anything for them. Well he would pay for that advice for he would now do anything for Sandra.

"Sandra I am the king's major domo, and what's more you are not leaving the pride lands I'm sure the king will allow you to stay!" he exclaimed suddenly. Sandra turned to face him her eyes shining brightly, "And you wouldn't mind me staying?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not at all in fact you can stay with me if you like?" Zazu asked boldly. Sandra lifted her head and hugged Zazu gratefully; nobody had ever been so kind to her in her whole life. Sandra had known this bird not even a day and he was offering his home to her, promising a safe home where she could leave her troubles behind and be cared for. Sandra had met a number of hornbills before but they were all the same, always looking out for number one. Zazu was kind and selfless; it was rather heartwarming to see someone caring for her without want for personal gain.

"Ok Zazu if you're sure. Thank you!" she told him unashamedly.

Nala walked into around the side of pride rock with Simba, she had already begun to blush at the thought that they were alone again. She was so happy right now, the boy of her dreams was looking after her and he'd kissed her. Did this mean that they were mates? She would have to ask Sarafina later to find out. Nala glanced at Simba out of the corner of her eye; he seemed distracted as though something was on his mind.

"Simba?" she asked concerned, he jumped slightly and smiled at her heating her face once more. She didn't press the point it must be something to do with Mufasa taking him away for a short while. Whilst they were away Simba would learn to become a king, what worried Nala was that two lionesses from the pride would be going with them and seeing as though Sarafina was needed at the pride likely as not it wouldn't be her that was going. There was no doubting that the two lionesses that would be going were very pretty and she knew in her growling gut that the months that Simba was with them and not her would turn his head. She was terrified he would forget about her and start liking one of the other girls. Simba wasn't the brightest bulb in the shop, he would probably not realize what this was doing to her and it was none of her business to tell him. If he wanted another girl then to be a good friend she would have to let them be together despite the pain it would put her through. Nala's heart ached when she thought he might not look at her as he did now again after this trip she may just end up another member of the pride, just another face. But whilst he slept with his mate and probably their new cub she would watch and hurt inside.

Simba was confused, no he was very confused. He knew he liked Nala, but recently he seemed to be thinking of Sanza, the cruel cub that had made Nala cry. He was shocked when he first saw her, she had been very pretty, prettier than Nala. And she did seem interested in him, something that had made him double take, him and Nala were just friends right? When he thought about it she was a friend that was a girl therefore that would make her a girlfriend right? He had to ask her.

Nala was waiting for a question she knew he had to ask, where they mates or just friends, like he was a boy and her friend so he was technically her boyfriend but realistically they knew nothing about the situation and soon enough he would ask. It would break her heart when he did and she knew that if she lied it would be unfair to Simba, so she would tell him they were just friends and that he could go with other girls. Simba needed experience and so did she, she knew deep down that he would pick another queen when he was ready for a mate.

Simba voiced the question that Nala had been dreading.

"Erm… Nala would you say we were you know mates or just close friends?" he asked boldly sounding more confident than he felt. Nala's heart sank and she fought to keep the tears from her eyes. "I thought we were just friends Simba" Simba seemed to relax, so that was it they were just friends, Nala's heart felt ready to break and she had to fight the tears. Simba was looking away so she stopped outside the den opening.

"I'm really tired and I think your father will be looking for you Simba I'll come and hang with you when you get back though I promise" she smiled at him though her eyes didn't twinkle like the usually did something that confused Simba. He quickly hugged her and promised he would come back and find her too. Simba turned around and headed off towards where his father was patrolling.

As soon as both their back were turned Nala's ears dropped and her tail trailed along the ground, the dam of tears that had built up broke and fell freely down her face. Sarafina awoke stretching to see her daughter walking in sadly. Sarafina had a hunch as to what had happened, and deep down she knew it would happen all the lionesses did.

"Honey what happened?" Nala's mother asked, Nala curled up beside her mother and explained what happened the tears still coursing down her face. Sarafina held her cub in her arms as she cried her heart out.

"Nala dear don't worry I'm sure Simba will come back to you, he needs to get more girlfriends, when he gets hurt he will realize when he was last happiest was with you. That's when he'll be ready to be with you sweetie." Her mother reasoned, Nala wrapped her tail around herself and told her mother the deep secret she held inside for nearly a year.

"Mom, Simba's the only friend I have though all the other cubs are mean to me" Nala's voice quivered as a fresh wave of tears cascaded from her eyes. Sarafina hugged her daughter closer, "I'm sure if you asked you could help Zazu he seems very distracted lately." Nala nodded silently her heart aching.

Sanza couldn't believe her luck! She and her mother were going with the king and Simba. She could be alone with Simba for two months with no Nala! This was perfect she could get the boy of her dreams, and she could destroy Nala's confidence. That would show the dirty outsider who was boss. Simba was walking beside her silently; he had a hard expression on his face as though something was troubling him. Time to turn on the old charm Sanza thought to herself.

"Anything the matter my prince?" she asked him in her sweetest voice fluttering her eyelashes at him. Simba was visibly turning slightly pink "No" he answered his tone final. But Sanza could see the pinkness in his cheeks; he was starting to like her. Perfect it was already starting to come together. Soon Simba would be hers; she didn't care if she got the kingdom or not just so long as she got the good looking boy to boast about.

Simba was rather taken aback by the sweetness in Sanza's voice she was very pretty. Maybe he had a crush on her too, it would be weird for him and Nala to be together because they were friends but this girl was just a girl, he could get with her officially. A voice nagged at the back of Simba's mind as he remembered this was the girl to make Nala cry, she had hurt her feelings deeply. But why would she do that to Nala it didn't make sense, Nala was the sweetest most caring person he knew, she couldn't even harm a butterfly when it got near her. She was so vulnerable and carefree when she was with him. But they would always be friends so he thought he should put it to the back of his mind, but he couldn't shake the sensation that he was missing something.


	7. Chapter 7: Fights And Finally Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king or any of the characters they belong to Walt Disney I am merely borrowing them for the purposes of this story. The story however is mine and any reference to locations i.e. "Pride Rock" are creations of Walt Disney**

**Back on it! Yeah life's bloody crap so I'm gonna rock it to the very fabric of my being! Aye I loved the reviews and thanks again for them! IanTheShaf you keep that story coming it actually motivates me to write! Alright lads and lasses from America, Britain or wherever lets rock and roll from a Yorkshire chapter! Enjoy**

**And They Called It Cubby Love**

Chapter 7: Fights A nd Finally Love

Sanza had him! Simba defiantly found her attractive it was obvious! Simba kept glancing at her every few seconds, his eyes seemed softer than they had before. Not that Sanza cared she was getting the good looking and important cub. Just to sweeten the deal he happened to be the love interest of Nala, this was perfect! Not only was she going to be able to destroy Nala's hopes and dreams but she was going to be powerful and on the arm of a very handsome lion. Sanza smiled she didn't really care about Simba so long as she was happy and Nala wasn't. The evil in her green eyes was obvious although Simba was falling fast, he couldn't see what was plain and in the open.

Mufasa was troubled, his son seemed to be falling for this Sanza, he much preferred Nala whom was obedient and always willing to help. She'd even asked a couple of times if there was anything she could do to help. Not that he would ever ask for help but he knew that if he did ask for help Sanza would probably slink away but Nala would leap at the chance. He had also noticed the other cubs picking on Nala consistently since she joined the pride, he didn't remember cubs being so cruel, his brother Scar knew what it was like to be on the receiving end not him. But he had seen the tears running down Nala's face when the other cubs picked on her. He wanted to step in but every time he tried a report came that required his immediate attention. Finally he had a chance to step in but his own son beat him to it, Mufasa had watched proudly as Simba stood up to his peers and despite their catcalls and jeers, he had stood fast in front of Nala. Since then the two had been very close friends and Mufasa was sure that Simba would eventually grow feelings for Nala it was unavoidable. But now here he was swooning over one of the girls that relentlessly bullied Nala as though a personal vendetta existed between them.

Simba glanced at Sanza out of the corner of his eye; she smiled and winked at him causing him to grin. She liked him! But why was she so mean to Nala? What was so bad about Nala that caused Sanza to hate her so much? Simba mulled this over as he kept staring at Sanza who kept staring back; she was the first to break the ice.

"Seen something you like?" she asked in a low purr. Simba grinned; maybe I just like the view. Sanza fluttered her eyelashes at him and gave him a cheeky wink, Simba chuckled then his mind wandered back to Nala and his laugh was cut short as he got once again lost in thought. Sanza allowed him to think smiling evilly as she walked beside him very closely.

Nala wandered outside into the glowing sun her ears low staring at the ground. The other cubs were all starting to talk when she walked past. The boys were starting to talk to the girls some a little shyer than others, nobody even looked at Nala. Nala glanced over at a group of girls being eyed up by two very nervous boys. She thought maybe the younger lionesses would accept her. Nala crept over to the lionesses that were deep in conversation.

"Well do you think he'll ask me?" a cream colored lioness asked her friends two of whom nodded. The third was Hadrina hidden further in the shadows out of Nala's sight range.

"Hey guys any of the boys asked you out yet?" she pitched in brightly. The two lioness cubs ignored her completely. Nala's ears dropped but that didn't sway her.

"Um… well I'm sure they will" she offered trying to get one of them to look at her. Hadrina stepped out of the shadows and confronted Nala.

"Why can't you just accept that nobody wants you around here? Even Simba couldn't wait to get away from you!" Nala's ears flattened Hadrina's words slicing into Nala's self esteem. Nala turned to walk away when she found her path blocked by Hadrina's cronies.

"Where do you think you're going? " Hadrina asked menacingly. Nala glanced terrified between the two boys blocking her path and Hadrina who had unsheathed her claws. Nala was visibly shaking her fur standing on end at the back of her neck. She was smaller than Hadrina and she had never had a fight in her life. Hadrina leapt on Nala and pushed her into a rock.

"I'm gonna teach you you're place loser!" Hadrina sneered at Nala from above her. Hadrina slapped Nala around the face hard causing Nala to lose her footing and slammed into a rock, her head spinning she turned to see a second blow strike her hard across her cheek, Nala shook her head and held her paw up to stop the onslaught. Hadrina head butted Nala into the rocks two digging into her side. A crowd had gathered now to watch the fight. Nala clambered to her feet trying to fight back tears of pain and humiliation. Hadrina leapt onto Nala's back and suck her teeth into her hind leg. Nala felt a searing hot pain race through her leg and she kicked out in pain, her paw hit Hadrina squarely in the face, Hadrina snarled and sunk her teeth into Nala's tail pinning her rear end to the ground with her claws and yanked hard. Nala screamed in pain her tail was being ripped off! The tears fell freely from her face as she writhed trying to kick Hadrina off her. Hadrina relented and stood on Nala's bleeding tail hard, she then started beating Nala around her body and head, Nala tasted blood and her whole body hurt. She curled up into a ball her tail still being squashed; she quivered whilst Hadrina rained blows onto her. When will it end? She thought to herself desperately. The weight was suddenly lifted from her tail and a flash of gold passed over her vision. Standing over her in protective stance was Simba, his jaw set and dangerous glint in his eye. Nala squinted through her black eye at Hadrina who was looking scared. Sanza rubbed up against Simba's side gently and kissed his cheek. Nala's heart exploded with pain and she felt weaker than ever. But rather than accepting this he turned on her growling deeply his tail draping over Nala's beaten back.

"Get away from her" he growled quietly rage burning in his face all traces of innocence gone.

Simba trudged up the side of pride rock to look for Nala his head spinning from his tutorial. When a circle of cubs caught his eye. In the centre of the ring was a Hadrina he remembered her fur color, she was hitting something hard, one of the cubs moved and Simba recognized a lock of fur from beneath Hadrina. It was creamy tan, it was Nala! Simba bounded towards Hadrina as fast as he could rage blinding him, she was hurting Nala! He leapt over a low rock and put all his force into his front paws as they collided with Hadrina's side. She was pushed flying off of Nala and into a rock nearby. Nala looked hurt, bleeding, bruised and hurt. But worst of all she looked humiliated. Simba glared at Hadrina with utmost loathing his claws unsheathed and his back paws gripping the ground standing protectively over Nala. Sanza walked up beside him and kissed his cheek! Simba found a boiling hatred towards her too, she had used him! She had distracted him whilst her best friend beat up his best friend; he turned his angry face on Sanza who bounded over to stand with Hadrina. The only two cubs left opposite them were a crying Nala and a furious Simba. Slowly the gang of cubs slunk away leaving Simba and Nala alone, he ran his paw up her back slowly and gently pulled her paws away from her face. A huge bruise had formed on her left cheek and her right eye was blackened and swollen, her body was littered with cuts and bruises, and her tails was bleeding and limp. She squinted at him thinking he must think she looked ugly. Simba placed his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.

"I thought you were with Sanza?" she asked him shocked, he looked at her his eyes full of warmth, his eyes made her heart melt and her chest ache. He shook his head, "I realized something when I was with her" he answered steadily.

Nala shuddered this could only be bad news for her. She waited silently preparing for the worst.

"Nala I love you!" he opened his eyes; he hadn't even worked out what he said before he said it. But he knew it was true.

Nala's heart nearly stopped beating, he loved her? Before her mind had processed what he said she answered.

"I love you too Simba" She leapt on him pinning him to the ground her face nuzzling into his chest.

Simba lie startled looking down at the girl he loved and knew what he must do.

"Nala will you be my mate?" he asked sincerely. Nala cried with happiness as she nodded frantically. The love of them both melting their anger and sorrow. And the both arose Nala leaning on Simba's side, as they both prepared to tell their parents and the rest of the pride the good news.

**Well there we go lads and lasses! Chapter 7! How was it I can't hear you best review ;). There is another chapter to go I'll upload that final chapter soon and start work on my new fanfic after a day's rest! The last chapter is going to be the grand finale and that goes for Zazu as well! Yes they are back together and this time its permanent, love is binding I should know that. Night faithful readers till next time review! Night!**


	8. Chapter 8: Admittance and Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king or any of the characters they belong to Walt Disney I am merely borrowing them for the purposes of this story. The story however is mine and any reference to locations i.e. "Pride Rock" are creations of Walt Disney**

**Well I think I left you waiting long enough and since I seem to have given a couple of people great ideas I think I'll bring this story to a close and start work on my next one. It shall be called "Through out the years" Worth a look for you Simba/Nala lovers! They will be cubs naturally and it should be roughly 20 chapters long but it might get more if it proves popular so the more reviews the longer it goes ;)! Well here it is the final chapter enjoy. **

And They Called It Cubby Love

Chapter 8: Admittance and Acceptance

Simba and Nala walked into the den slightly pink as the adults glanced over disinterested.

Simba cleared his throat as Nala looked at him thinking he looked so cute when he was nervous.

"Erm mom?" he called across the cavernous den catching everyone's attention, Sarabi padded slowly into the centre of the den and nodded to her cub expectantly.

"Well err, me and Nala well I… err" Simba fumbled his words and Nala could take the suspense no longer and burst out loudly and excitedly.

"Simba asked me to be his mate!" the den went silent and Nala's ear's dropped as the magnitude of the statement sank in and Nala's face flushed red. She turned to face Simba who had gone very pink and stared into his cute fuzzy face, tears prickling her eyes.

"You… You really do love me?" she asked the shock of what he had said before registered now. Simba pressed his forehead against hers and stared into her crystal clear blue eyes as the wetness shone in them.

"I love you more than you will ever know" Simba's voice held a great sincerity in it and Nala could hardly suppress the tears of pure joy that threatened to spill. The lionesses around them started to gather round the two cubs smiling and jabbering amongst each other.

Simba didn't care who saw he pressed his lips gently against Nala's and unlike before when he ran off or pulled away he held his head to hers. Nala's eyes widened as her face exploded a fiery red her heart racing so fast that the world began to spin, he was kissing her! Not just kissing her but he loved her! The lionesses began to chant quietly and every moment Simba held the kiss they chanted louder.

"Simba! Simba! Simba! Simba!" the chanting was really loud by now and finally Simba broke the kiss panting for air as did Nala both very red in the face. Not wanting to be away from him Nala nuzzled him from beneath his chin, her ears were still flat and her injuries hurt but she didn't care anymore. The couple walked away towards a corner of the den close side by side.

"Simba when did you start to like me?" she asked entwining her tail with his. Simba thought for a moment and recounted the day he noticed her.

"Well it was kinda before we started hanging out; you were playing with one of the meerkats and I dunno you just looked really pretty." He proclaimed proudly. Nala blushed and smiled.

"So when did you start liking me?" he asked and Nala's heart skipped a beat.

"Well I kinda liked you since that day when all the girls were talking about you and you stuck up for me against those boys" she mumbled shyly.

The two cubs nuzzled each other and Simba couldn't believe Nala had liked him for that long; Nala winced when one of the cuts on her side oozed a little blood. Simba noticed and he did the first thing he could think of.

Simba bent his head close to Nala's cut and gave it a gently lick. Nala shivered slightly from shock and her breathing became shallower.

Simba cleaned her wound and rolled her onto her back to get at the cuts on her stomach. He licked them clean and pressed his forehead against hers once more. Simba opened his eyes and passionately spoke to her his eyes burning with love.

"I promise you Nala that no one will ever touch you again, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." A fiery gaze took over Simba's chocolate eyes moving Nala to tears.

She kissed him tenderly and lay in his lap his arms resting over her back.

The lionesses smiled over the two cubs in the corner and laughed gently at how protective of Nala, Simba had become. He was so in love with her it was unbelievable as to how fast they had fallen for one another.

Zazu glided in with Sandy beside him, both looked extremely happy and Zazu bowed to Sarabi.

"We seek the royal blessing your highness, Sandy and I wish to be married!" he stated puffing his chest out. Sarabi grinned broadly, "Of course Zazu I would be happy to wed you!" This would be the start of an interesting order of things to come. Mufasa and Sarabi stood side by side to witness Nala and Simba fall in love against all the odds and Zazu found his place. The two cubs weren't as mischievous towards Zazu and his mate, the six members of one large pride stood together by the watering hole. Simba and Nala were rarely seen away from each other and most of their time was spent nuzzling each other the love showing no boundaries. Zazu who had never had a family was moved to tears when Mufasa accepted him and his mate enough to hug them both and called to the pride lands that he would look on Zazu as he would look on his own brother. Scar was happy to be in the shade once more and to his surprise was respected much more than he expected for simply giving advice to his love sick nephew. Sanza and Hadrina both found love with two brothers of the pride and avoided Nala as much as possible. But nobody could prepare themselves for Simba's scream as his father took him onto the top of pride rock and told him the "facts of life".

**Short I know and very brief for the wait you were forced to endure lol! Sorry about that but I've been taking notes for my next story which will be a lot more descriptive and possibly more romantic. I thank you for reading my first fanfic and hope you will add me to favorite authors :L! Let me know what you thought of my ending, because it was literally put together in fifteen minutes. I want to thank IanTheShaf for his positive reviews and helpful tips and I would also like to thank LadyNala for inspiring me to write this fanfic. Hope to read more from you guys and keep and eye out for my other stories peace out! **


End file.
